Golden State, identified as originally coded P89-0280 was originated from a cross by Peter S. Hesse in a controlled breeding program at Clearwater Nursery, 887 Mesa Rd., Nipoma, Calif. 98444, U.S.A.
The female parent of Golden State is the commercial variety Indio, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,774, and the male parent was Hopscotch, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,816.
Golden State was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Peter S. Hesse in October 1989 in a controlled environment in Nipoma, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of Golden State was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken in April 1990 in a controlled environment in Nipomo, Calif. by Peter S. Hesse.
Horticultural examination of controlled flowerings of successive plantings has shown that the unique combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for Golden State are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Golden State has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in the environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in controlled environments in Nipomo, Calif. Unrooted cuttings were directly stuck into 6.5" pots and grown under the natural temperature and day length prevailing in March-May 1992.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of Golden State, which in combination distinguish this Chrysanthemum as a new and distinct cultivar.
1. Flat capitulum form.
2. Anemone capitulum type.
3. Golden Yellow to Clear Yellow fully expanded outer ray florets.
4. Yellow Anemone disc with green eye.
5. An average of 6.75 flowers per break.
6. Diameter across the face of capitulum of 6.5 cm.
7. Exceptional upright to spreading habit with an average of 5.0 breaks after a single pinch.
8. Flowering response of approximately 59 days from the start of short days.
9. Relative easy in controlling plant height such that the finished height will range from 10 inches to 18 inches from the bottom the pot size and market requirements.